


【维勇】一只奇怪的银白毛球。五

by JiangMeinian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangMeinian/pseuds/JiangMeinian





	【维勇】一只奇怪的银白毛球。五

妖怪维x人类勇。   
#本章R18预警。   
#尝试3p。两个维×一个勇。 

#这是来自夏目友人帐的脑洞。 

#虽然已经逐渐脱离脑洞不是可爱的毛球了。

5\.   
“哈...勇利的里边，好舒服。”维克托低喘一声，一个挺身便将自己递送到了深处。“又湿又热...紧紧吸着我呢。” 

“呃啊!不要说出来啊...轻一点...”勇利声音发颤，他明显感到那玩意儿在他体内变得更大了。身体被撑开给勇利带了的是一种极其微妙的感觉，维克托动作再轻，他还是止不住地发着抖。 

维克托不大忍心看着他一副被欺负了的小猫的样儿，可又舍不得退出去，只能一面在勇利脸上留下一串细碎地吻，一面缓慢抽插着让勇利适应。 

“嗯...啊...”勇利眯着眼睛，不适感渐渐褪去，一阵阵酥麻感沿着尾椎蔓延。下身被束缚带来的胀痛又卷了回来，难受得勇利直哼哼，腰也不自觉的扭动起来。 

这妖怪平时再怎么游刃有余，说到底也是个毛都没长齐的小毛球，对这方面也是第一次，而耳边的娇喘声，被火热内壁包裹、绞紧带来的刺激已经把他的忍耐力逼到极限，随着勇利小幅度的摆动又把他吃进了更深一层，折磨的他直抽气。 

“勇利那么心急啊...”说罢掐住勇利的大腿快速抽动起来，腾出一只手去解开束缚着勇利的丝带时，也不知戳到了甬道里哪个地方，在解开的瞬间，勇利几乎是尖叫着喷发了出来。 

“勇利被我插射了哟～”维克托愣了愣，意识到刚才戳中的是勇利的敏感点后，将溅在自己胸腹上的些许白浊用抹去放到唇边伸出舌舔了舔，下体恶意地对着刚才那一点摩擦着。“那么舒服吗——” 

“哈...哈...不要乱说...没有...没有被插射...明明是...啊!”勇利软着身子，高潮的余韵还未散去，一句话还没说完整又被一阵阵快感弄到双目眩晕。敏感点被欺负带来的快感对勇利来说简直是折磨，很快，头部还滴落着白浊的分身又直起了身子。 

“太快了...维...恰...哈...嗯啊...不要再撞那里了...啊!” 

然而维克托只是对这一切置若罔闻，变本加厉地顶撞着勇利的前列腺点，甚至将滚烫的性器抽出，又狠狠地对准入口插了回去，精准地侵犯着脆弱的敏感点。 

耳边断断续续的呻吟呻吟声里的哭腔愈发浓重，勇利一边承受着后穴里传递的剧烈快感，一边恳求着维克托照顾一下自己被忽略的小兄弟。 

而那少年模样的妖怪只是扫了一眼身下人高高翘起却未到达临界点的分身，嘴角提了提露出一个寓意不明的笑容，惹得勇利心里“咯噔”了一声。 

维克托暂且放过那能让对方爽的哭出来的前列腺点，扣住勇利细瘦的腰快速抽插着直往深处捣。肉体拍打的声音啪啪作响，空气中回旋着破碎的呻吟声和粗重的喘息声，随着一声低吼，维克托撤出了那销魂窟，将白色浊液尽数洒在勇利身上，却又是算好了似的让小勇利停留在了爆发的边缘。 

“维恰...”双手还被妖力束缚，黑发青年气息不稳的声音里带着鼻音，大腿上被方才的激烈抓出一道道红白指印，处于私密处的那张小嘴半张着，被蹂躏的有些红肿。他就跟小绵羊似的躺在床上，眼圈红红的，似乎下一秒就会哭出来。那双泛着泪光的棕红眼眸带着恳求望着似乎还在回味的维克托，下体顶端泌出泪珠似乎在告诉银发少年，它的主人正倍受无法发泄的折磨。 

“嗯...我饿了，勇利也没吃午饭吧？”维克托轻轻点了点唇，跟没事儿似的笑得一脸灿烂地直接挑开了话题。这个没头脑的问题，加上房间里的场景——裸着身子的他，床上的青年还一副乱糟糟的模样，气氛完全没了刚才的火热瞬间诡异至极。 

根本不知道维克托在想什么的黑发青年差点背过气去。这算什么？!你自己爽完就算了？! 

 

说起来，好不容易来的假期，却被突然闯出来的妖怪打破应有的平静，自己女朋友都还没交过，就光荣献身给这个披着一副好皮囊实际上是个混小子的妖怪给办了，事儿完了就给自己晾着，胜生老师这回子可是够憋屈的。 

“别急...勇利现在给我做炖午饭，我就帮勇利，怎么样？”维克托暧昧地贴到了勇利的身子上，指尖挑逗着勇利胸脯上那粉嫩的乳尖，又用自己软下来的性器故意蹭了蹭那依然没有消减趋势的小勇利。 

“勇利不答应的话，就不解开勇利的手哦，当然，做饭的时候勇利的手也是会被妖力控制住不准触碰下面的～唯一不同就是答应了我就会帮勇利，不答应的话...”维克托眨了眨眼睛，毫无自觉地耍着无赖，可偏偏那张脸蛋上尽是纯良无辜的表情。 

勇利差点没咬碎一口贝齿。 

 

天晓得自己为什么要答应这么混账的要求! 

此时的维克托身上随意套着勇利的一套还算顺眼的衣服，从后面贴着勇利站在厨房里，有一下没一下的摸着勇利裸露的手感极佳的臀瓣。所谓裸身围裙便是这样了吧？维克托吞了口口水，虽然满脸都写着阴谋得逞四个字，下身却又开始蠢蠢欲动起来。这家伙眯着眼几乎把勇利视奸了个遍，视线又跨过勇利的肩膀直往瞅，飘忽在这块单薄布料上一处明显被撑起的地方。 

而勇利双唇紧抿，耳朵红的能滴出血来。他就这么空穿着围裙靠在维克托身上，灼热的视线以及情欲的折磨，那双该死的手又在自己的身体上处处点火，勇利几乎难受的发疯。无奈双腿发软，只能倚着维克托作支撑点。而每当自己忍不住向下体探去时，又会被背后那家伙牵制住逼迫他“专注”面前的食材。 

勇利在这般光景下浑身根本使不上劲，尽管他已经卖力去切砧板上的食材，甚至都把它们想象成维克托了，可那食材硬是没被切碎，而随着手上的动作牵动着身体，围裙粗糙的布料一直摩擦着勇利胸前凸起和下体，这等于给本就饱受情欲摧残的他火上浇油。 

“勇利没有在专心做饭哟～”带着少年音的妖怪轻轻咬了咬勇利的耳尖，一只手直接溜进了无法遮蔽身体的围裙里，拈起一边的樱桃拉扯起来，而另一只手臂只是环住勇利的腰，硬是不去碰他急需安抚的分身。 

“唔啊...!你这样...要我怎么做饭...!”勇利咬着牙尽量平缓自己发着颤的声音，却抑制不住从心底升起来的怒意。 

也许终于意识到欺负的有些过了，维克托暂停了让勇利“做饭”，总算将手抚上了勇利难耐的分身。手掌将柱身包裹严实迅速撸动着，指尖又狠狠地摩擦着敏感的头部，勇利将重心全部压到了维克托身上，脑袋向后仰着像被顺毛的小猫一样发出舒服的哼声。 

下体不自觉的往那柔软的掌心里送，最终身体一颤在维克托手里发泄了出来，而当自己彻底软在身后人温暖的怀里的时候，勇利感到有一丝不对劲。维克托现在是少年模样，和自己身高差不多，可背后这人明显高出了一截；而维克托的长发是披散着的，再往后拢也不可能完全垂到脑后，何况有一部分是半遮着他的眼睛，可勇利没感觉任何一缕发丝触碰到自己。 

维克托...进入“成年期”了？不对!勇利立刻否认了这个想法，因为与此同时，除了搂着自己的两只手，他感觉到有“第三只手”正往自己的臀缝里钻!勇利努力转动着自己混沌的大脑，在抬头看清自己靠着的人的面孔的瞬间打了一个机灵——怎...怎么有两个维克托？! 

“忘了和勇利说哦，只做一次，是无法让我进入成年期的...” 

勇利看到的的确是“成年”的维克托，不过那头银白色的长发被清爽的短发替代了。若说少年模样的维克托是精灵，那成年的维克托在勇利眼里耀眼得堪比神明。可是哪有神明满脑子黄色废料的啊？! 

“这一个，是用妖力幻化出来的另一个我，嘛，也就是我成年期的样子。”熟悉的少面孔从成年维的侧边探了出来，蓝眸子里闪着异样的光。“刚才也说了，一次是不够的，发育期和成年期可不同，进入成年期要的‘爱’更多哟，所以就用妖力做了一个我出来，两个一起相当于加了高效催化剂呢～” 

“两个一起？!”还有，谁告诉你“做爱”等于“爱”了？？! 

“对哦。”两个维同时答话，那完全统一的爱心嘴此刻却让让勇利有些头皮发麻。一个就够折腾人了，两个岂不是要把自己给折腾死!!而这两个声线略有不同的声音，给勇利产生了一种自己充当了一对父子盘中餐的错觉。 

还未等勇利做出反应，身后的成年维一施力就将他往料理台上按，勇利连忙用手臂撑在台面上，防止自己趴到面前的砧板上。 

“维恰!”勇利惊呼一声，自己的臀瓣正被粗暴地扳开，还没消肿的小嘴在被空气袭卷的时候瑟缩了一下，而两根手指不由分说地直接挤了进去搅动着。 

“是勇利答应了的，可不能反悔哟～”少年维凑了过去吻了吻勇利的脸颊，在勇利略有惊恐的目光下“噌”地变成了毛球形态。 

“我答应的...啊!...不是...这样的啊!” 

原本对对方突然变回毛球的疑惑，现在瞬间被羞耻代替，那团银白色的毛绒物体牢牢地叮在了勇利左胸上，含着那挺立的樱桃不断吸吮，活像在给那幼体状态的毛球哺乳。啧啧吮吸的声音荡到耳底羞得勇利直发抖，刚想去扯那团毛球，却因巨物忽然塞进身体弄得重心不稳差点跪了下去，双手只能在台面上不挪动半步堪堪支撑着身体。那巨物活生生把穴道又给撑开了一个度，难受得勇利哼出的声音都变了调。 

该死的!一向注重涵养的胜生老师忍不住在心里爆了粗口，幻化个成年状态就算了，怎么那玩意儿也变得那么大! 

“忍一忍，勇利。”成年维亲吻着勇利的耳廓，讨好似的一边轻柔地安抚着勇利的下体，一边缓缓地挺着胯，慢条斯理地摩擦着内壁起着缓慢催情的作用。 

勇利闷哼几声，乳首一阵阵酥麻，被毛球维吸盘一样的小嘴服服帖帖地伺候着，体内肉柱时不时擦过敏感点，下体又被羽毛似的撩拨着让勇利忍不住渴求更多。他不自禁地动了动腰，肉穴一收一缩着，试图磨蹭着将那硬烫的物体引到自己的敏感点上。 

“嘶...勇利真是个妖精。”身后的男人眸色暗了暗，蓝眼睛里的晴空瞬间化为风暴，双手卡在勇利的髋骨处就是重重一顶，勇利立刻惊叫出声，却又无能为力，只能尖叫着任由那肉柱狠狠摩擦过那湿软肠壁，抽抽插插着在自己体内驰骋。 

“唔...够了..慢点...啊啊啊慢点...呀!”勇利的胸腔剧烈起伏着，毛茸茸的东西在自己身上不停游走着，一阵阵酥痒几乎渗到骨子里，后穴里不断摩擦带了的刺激像是要把他点燃，将他由内到外的烧起来。由于身高差距，为了迎合男人的动作，勇利圆润挺翘的臀部高翘着，两条纤长的腿肌肉紧绷，却被剧烈的进攻撞的的直打哆嗦。 

“还早着呢，亲爱的。”稍微稚嫩的声音在耳边响起，毛球维不知道什么时候又变回了少年模样，手里托着一个玻璃瓶笑盈盈地站在一旁望着被操的几乎失神的黑发青年。 

成年维见状挑起了一边的眉，与本体心意相通的缘故，腾出一只手接过那小瓶子，勇利正迷惑着，那玻璃瓶却已经找准了目标，光滑的瓶口对准小勇利就是一套，口径宽裕的瓶子瞬间就把那一根吞进了三分之二，玻璃的冰凉使勇利的脑袋清醒了一半，命根子被束缚着使紧张地望向一旁笑得尤其灿烂的少年。 

“我只是想留点东西作纪念。”少年维俏皮地吐了吐舌头，在勇利眼里却活生生像一恶魔。接着那折腾人的家伙凑了过来，抬手将勇利臀瓣掰开，露出他红红的被撑得严严实实的小口，一边欣赏一边嘟嘟囔囔向另一个自己抱怨。“你快点...我忍得难受死了。” 

“不要看!”勇利顾不得去思考维克托那句话的意思，咬了咬下唇就去拍那双手，而成年维趁机一个挺身，硬生生又将那只伸往背后的手给逼了回去。 

“看来勇利想被填的更满。”一根纤长的手指不由分说地就往那已经被塞满了的小口里挤，勇利瞪大了眼睛，穴口竟也有了一丝缝隙将那根手指吞了进去，少年维坏笑一声，精准找到勇利的敏感点，微微屈起指节就往那地方疯狂按压。 

“啊啊啊啊!”勇利忍不住大叫，一根肉棒还在自己体内摩擦，另一根灵巧手指变着花样刺激着自己。接着随着那指尖狠狠地按压了几下，肠道突然绞紧一粗一细的异物，一股白色的液体也随之射进了那玻璃小瓶里。少年维满意地抽出了手指拿过那装着小半瓶粘稠白液的玻璃器皿，另一边，成年维闷哼几声，快速抽插着将勇利的臀瓣拍打得泛红，下一秒，勇利只觉小腹回旋过一阵酸涨，而那滚烫的精华已尽数洒在了他的肚子里。 

TBC. 

 

 

这样就完了？不，当然还没完。


End file.
